Letters
by socially awkward liv
Summary: They wrote letters all because of a successful suicide attempt.


_Dear Will,_

_My darling, my lover, my sunshine. My hope. If you're reading this it's too late to help me. I'll already be dead, the bullet in my head. There's no way you can help me. Maybe I went too far. Too late now. _

_It was too much. I thought they accepted you and me, and maybe they did. But only because of you. You're the Golden Boy, I'm the Nobody. They tell lies, say them straight to my face about how they love me. But they don't._

_Death isn't that bad, so don't you worry your pretty little eyes. I'll be alright. I'm not going for Elysium, I've already requested to be put in the Fields of Asphodel. You won't be able to find me then. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Nico_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nico, <em>

_It's been three weeks since you left. Percy and Annabeth still haven't gotten over your death, and I never will. We had your funeral last night. I swear you could hear the ghosts mourning as well._

_The Aphrodite girls have already spread rumors about you being an attention whore. I know you're not. They just want gossip._

_I really, really miss you. _

_It's kinda funny. _

_You hated when I talked about suicide, yet you committed it. You promised me you'd never leave, and now you're gone._

_Love,_

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_It's been two months and eight days since you left me. I sleep next to the small grave you have behind the Hades cabin. It gets cold, but I know that you're there, and it keeps me warm. It's really hard to cope without you, and I can barely manage._

_I've cut once._

_It was when I realized that you were truly gone, your spirit now wondering Asphodel. _

_It's your face that burns in my mind every night I go to sleep. Piper accused me of being clingy, which is way out of character for her. She then screamed at me for being a homo freak. _

_Everybody is changing, Nico, and not for the better._

_It rains at Camp now._

_Love, _

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_It's been five months and three weeks since we found you with a bullet in your head. _

_A new camper came, she's 17, like me. Hermes claimed her last night._

_Her name is Faith. She's pretty, but reminds me of you. She has the same olive coloring, the deep brown eyes, and long, wavy black hair. It almost makes me think she's you, reincarnated. _

_But she's too happy and you went to Asphodel._

_Faith is really nice, and her first day she found me sitting next to your grave, crying. She didn't run away. She sat next to me and asked me my favorite ice cream flavor. Weird introduction, but she had me laughing within minutes._

_It feels wrong to tell you about her when my heart is yours._

_Xo,_

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_7 months have passed._

_Chiron has banned me from sleeping next to your grave._

_Piper apologized for what she said months ago. _

_Nicks, Faith makes me really happy. She's bright and cheery, and I can't help but smile when I think of her._

_Please forgive me._

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_It's been one year and 4 days._

_I kissed Faith. She kissed me back. I'm so, incredibly sorry, but I need to be happy. And she makes me happy._

_I hope you don't mind that I only stand next to your grave for five minutes a day now._

_Faith got the Demeter kids to grow black roses and she placed them on your grave next to a picture of you._

_She said you were handsome._

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_Five years and 36 days have gone by._

_I proposed to Faith today. She said yes._

_I'm really enjoying life right now, Nico._

_I hope you are happy for me. _

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_5 years and 8 months have left._

_Faith and I are happily married. _

_We have a little girl named Isabella. _

_She has Faith's hair and my eyes. She's a true beauty. _

_I'm happy. _

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>Will<em>,

_Holding grudges is my fatal flaw. _

_I'm sorry for what's going to happen next. _

_Nico_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_Seven years and 36 days. _

_Isabella died yesterday. She was two. _

_Was it you? It was, wasn't it?_

_I HATE YOU. She was my pride and joy. I was actually happy. _

_You killed her. _

_You murdered her in cold blood. _

_Will _

* * *

><p><em>Will,<em>

_I AM SORRY. _

_Love always, _

_Nico_

* * *

><p><em>Nico,<em>

_70 years and twenty eight days. _

_I still hate you. Faith and I lived a happy life. We didn't birth another child, for you would murder that one, too. But I lived a happy life. _

_Faith and I visited your grave. It's barely there, cracked and covered in mold. The black rodes are still alive. _

_We are sleeping here tonight. It's hard on our joints without the mattresses, but I have to respect you. _

_Hope you're doing well in Asphodel. _

_Will_

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Will,<em>

_I love you and Isabella more than anything. I miss her, I miss her a lot. But I write this to you because I'm dying. I love you more than you can imagine, but my time has come. We lived long for demigods, accomplished something most don't. _

_I'm aiming for Elysium. I'll wait for you. But, I can hear the ghosts calling as I write this. _

_I love you to Tartarus and back,_

_Faith_

* * *

><p><em>My Lovely Faith,<em>

_You left me 3 weeks ago. I'm joining you soon. I hope you and Nico have met. Are you reunited with Isabella? We can reraise her in Elysium. _

_I must go. _

_But I'm coming to you. I love you, Faith. _

_You're my world,_

_Will_

* * *

><p>Will Solace died at the amazing age of 88. He died a month after his wife, Faith Lovato Solace. They were legacies at Camp, their love almost as strong and Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson.<p>

The two were reunited in Elysium and they started their life over. Nico joined in (he lied about Asphodel, after all).

It wasn't a pretty reunion, but a good one nonetheless.

All of them still had the letters that held so many memories.


End file.
